


The Consequences

by Chief



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Romance, Sinner, secret, stepdaughter, stopmother
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chief/pseuds/Chief
Summary: Fritz Howard had a secret. Three months after his death, Brenda discovers this secret. But Brenda has her own sin too...





	The Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head and I feel like I really need to write it. Tell me what you think!

Fritz Howard nigdy nie był typem kogoś, kto oszukuje lub zataja prawdę. Szczególnie względem swojej żony, z którą dzieliło go siedem lat małżeństwa i kilkumiesięczny kryzys, który przeżywali przed jego śmiercią. Jako agent FBI, bardzo doświadczony przez długi staż pracy, Howard wychodził z założenia, że niektórych rzeczy lepiej po prostu nie mówić dla dobra sumienia swojego i innych.

Trzy miesiące po jego śmierci, mogłoby się wydawać, że wszystkie tajemnice, jakie miał, zabrał ze sobą do grobu i żadne jego grzeszki nie wyjdą już na światło dzienne. Sytuacja ta uległa zmianie, gdy w czwartek, 29 czerwca, tuż po godzinie osiemnastej w domu państwa Howardów rozległo się głośne pukanie do drzwi.

Jego żona, Brenda Leigh Johnson była właśnie w trakcie nadrabiania zaległych raportów i kończenia butelki swojego ulubionego wina. Ubrana była jedynie w różowe spodnie od piżamy i czarny, rozciągnięty sweter. Przez ostatnie kilka tygodni właśnie tak wyglądały jej wieczory. Spędzała je samotnie na kanapie przed telewizorem. Jej dom opustoszał po odejściu męża, więc jedynym towarzyszem, jakiego miała był jej kot, Joel.

Pukanie do drzwi nie ustawało. Brenda z westchnieniem poderwała się z kanapy i potykając się po drodze o plik dokumentów, niedbale porzuconych na podłodze, ruszyła do drzwi.

\- Już idę!- odpowiedziała, kolejnym irytującym dudnieniom. Nie zawracając sobie głowy, by spojrzeć przez wizjer, otworzyła mocno drzwi, które z hukiem uderzyły o ścianę. W progu stała młoda szczupła dziewczyna z torbą na gitarę zwisającą z ramienia i torbą podróżną. Brenda uniosła brwi z zdziwieniu i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

\- W czym mogę pomóc?- spytała dość niepewnie. Dziewczyna ubrana była w spodnie z dziurami, czarną podkoszulkę i koszulę w czerwoną kratę przepasaną w biodrach. W nosie miała półokrągły kolczyk, a jej włosy ozdobione były kilkoma purpurowymi dredami. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądała na jedną z tych dziewczyn, które spotyka się na ulicy lub parkingach, proszących o drobne na jedzenie, za które w ostateczności kupują brudne, tanie narkotyki od ulicznych dilerów

\- Cześć.- zaczęła dziewczyna świdrując Brendę wzrokiem.- Czy tutaj mieszka Fritz Howard?- zapytała.

\- Tak. To znaczy, mieszkał. Mój mąż umarł trzy miesiące temu.- wyjaśniła blondynka. Cisnęło ją w klatce piersiowej od samego wspomnienia o zmarłym małżonku. Ta dziewczyna najwyraźniej nie przyszła tutaj prosić o pieniądze, albo jedzenie.

\- Pani jest jego żoną?- spytała dziewczyna i westchnęła cicho.

\- Tak, a ty kim jesteś?- odparła Brenda, wyraźnie podenerwowana.

\- Jestem Alex. To znaczy Alexandra, ale znajomi mówią na mnie Alex.- wyjaśniła szybko, ale jednocześnie narzuciła na ramię torbę w rezygnacji. W jej oczach stanęły łzy.- W takim razie nie wydaję mi się, że mam tu czego szukać.- wyjąkała pociągając nosem. Odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła w stronę ulicy.

\- Co? Czekaj!- zatrzymała ją Johnson. Nie zwracając uwali na piżamę i brudne włosy, ruszyła za dziewczyną. Obie stanęły na chodniku i wiadome było, że sąsiedzi Brendy będą mięli o czym jutro dyskutować.

\- Dlaczego szukasz mojego męża?- spytała blondynka. Alex tylko wzruszyła ramionami. Wyjęła z kieszeni kopertę i podała ją Brendzie. Nie czekając na dalsze pytania rozpoczęła wyjaśnienia.

\- Moja matka zmarła pół roku temu. Przed śmiercią dała mi tą kopertę. W środku jest list i zdjęcia. Po szesnastu latach dowiedziałam się, że jednak mam ojca.- pociągnęła nosem i rękawem otarła łzy w policzków. Brenda stała osłupiona, nie do końca rozumiejąc sytuację w jakiej się znalazła.

\- Co chcesz mi przez to powiedzieć?- zapytała.

\- Proszę przeczytać list. Tam jest wszystko opisane.- odparła Alex.- Nie będę Pani głowy, już sobie pójdę.- dodała.

\- Alex, posłuchaj. Nic z tego nie rozumiem, ale jestem z policji i jeżeli chcesz to pomogę Ci znaleźć twojego ojca.- odparła Brenda. Była pewna, że dziewczyna szukała pomocy w znalezieniu swojego krewnego, właśnie u Fritz'a.

\- Nie.- wyszlochała dziewczyna.- Pani nic nie rozumie. To Fritz Howard. To on jest moim ojcem.- wyrzuciła w końcu z siebie nastolatka.

Brenda poczuła jak jej nogi odmawiają jej posłuszeństwa. Mimowolnie złapała za płot i westchnęła głośno. W uszach zaczęło jej piszczeć. Jeszcze raz przyjrzała się dziewczynie. Nie była pewna, czy teraz to jej umysł płata jej figle, czy ta obca dziewczyna naprawdę jest podobna do jej męża. Te oczy. Te oczy mówiły wszystko.

\- Nie.- wykrztusiła Brenda.- To musi być jakaś pomyłka.

\- Bardzo Panią przepraszam, że tak wyszło. Na prawdę nie chciałam Pani zdenerwować.- wyjąkała cicho dziewczyna i zapłakała.- Po prostu myślałam, że może jednak nie będę sama. Nie mam nikogo. Pomyślałam, że w końcu znajdę swojego tatę.- dodała.

\- Ile masz lat?- spytała Brenda.

\- Prawie szesnaście. Siedemnastego lipca skończę.

\- Alex. Posłuchaj mnie. Nie wiem co tu się dzieje, ale myślę, że musisz mi to wszystko wytłumaczyć. Chodź do domu.- odezwała się Johnson.

***

  


Herbata Alexandry już zdążyła wystygnąć. Siedziała przerażona i niepewna kolejnego ruchu na kanapie w salonie Brendy. Zdążyła już się rozejrzeć. Jej uwagę przykuły zdjęcia stojące na kominku. Brenda z mężczyzną, trochę starszym, ale nadal podobnym do Fritz'a Howarda, jakiego widziała na zdjęciach swojej matki. Na jego czole widniało kilka zmarszczek, a włosy nie były już takie czarne. Jednak nadal był przystojny. Na zdjęciu, siedział z Brendą i dwójką starszych ludzi na tej samej kanapie, na której siedziała ona. W tle błyszczała choinka. Wszyscy byli tacy szczęśliwi i uśmiechnięci. Brenda ubrana była w czerwona sukienkę, a na kolanach trzymała rudego kota.

\- Zamówiłam chińszczyznę, mam nadzieję, że lubisz.- odezwała się Johnson wchodząc do salonu. W ręce wciąż trzymała telefon. Niepewnie usiadła na brzegu fotela i przegryzła wargi.

\- Pewnie. Dziękuję, ale naprawdę nie musiała Pani tego robić. W końcu jestem tylko obcą dziewczyną.- odparła Alex, ale uśmiechnęła się wdzięcznie.

\- Dzieci nie powinni cierpieć za błędy swoich rodziców. Poza tym włóczenie się samej po Los Angeles nocą nie jest dobrym pomysłem. I proszę, mów do mnie Brenda.- uśmiechnęła się lekko blondynka.

Prawda była taka, że nie wiedziała co czuje. Powinna być zła. Powinna być załamana i przeklinać swojego męża. Powinna zareagować zupełnie inaczej. Ale nie wiedząc czemu, w głębi duszy poczuła niesamowity żal do niego. Za każdym razem, kiedy spoglądała na tę dziewczynę, uświadamiała sobie, że to naprawdę jego córka. Córka, o której nie miał pojęcia, a może o której nie chciał wiedzieć i po prostu postanowił wymazać ją ze swojego życia. Nie znała tej historii, ale była zdeterminowana, żeby ją poznać.

\- Chcesz mi opowiedzieć o sobie trochę więcej?- spytała ostrożnie Brenda.

Alex poruszyła się niespokojnie na kanapie i naciągając rękawy swetra na dłonie, kiwnęła głową.

\- No więc, nazywam się Alexandra Lewis. Przyjechałam z Bostonu. Tak jak mówiłam, moja mama zmarła pół roku temu na guz mózgu i zostałam sama z ciotką i jej czwórką dzieciaków. Codziennie dawała mi odczuć, że mnie tam nie chce. Wtedy przypomniał mi się ten list, który dostałam od mamy i postanowiłam odnaleźć tatę. Byłam pewna, że już nigdzie nie może być gorzej, niż u ciotki.- wyrzuciła z siebie. W jej oczach po raz kolejny zebrały się łzy.

\- Czy mama mówiła Ci, jak to się stało? Jak poznała Fritz'a?- spytała Brenda. Nie była pewna jak powinna go tytułować. Jako swojego męża, jej ojca, czy może kochanka jej matki. Alex skinęła głową.

\- Tak, mówiła, że spotkali się na konferencji w Nowym Jorku. Ten wyjazd trwał tydzień, a ostatni dzień był nieźle zakrapiany, więc nie trudno było się domyśleć co miała na myśli. Po kilku tygodniach okazało się, że jest w ciąży, ale nigdy nie skontaktowała się z tatą.- przerwała Alex zmieszana.- To znaczy z Fritzem Howardem.

Rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Brenda odebrała dostawę chińszczyzny i wróciła do salonu. Tak naprawdę, to straciła apetyt. Czuła się źle. Ale widząc zrozpaczoną minę dziewczyny, postanowiła zmienić temat.

\- Czy twoja ciotka wie gdzie jesteś?

Alex zaśmiała się cicho i pokręciła w niedowierzaniu głową.

\- Sama dała mi pieniądze na bilet.- odparła, ale po chwili jej mina znowu zrzedła i spuściła głowę.- Ale tylko w jedna stronę.- dodała czerwieniąc się lekko.- Sama nie myślałam, że będę musiała wracać. Ale skoro jedyna osoba, która mogłaby mnie wyciągnąć z tego bagna nie żyje, muszę sobie jakoś poradzić.- westchnęła cicho.

\- Mam wolny pokój, myślę, że mogłabyś tu zostać, do puki czegoś nie wymyślimy. Ale musisz mi dać numer do swojej ciotki.- powiedziała Brenda. Widziała jak w oczach dziewczyny zapala się światełko nadziei.

\- Naprawdę? Mogłabym tu zostać?- spytała podekscytowana.

\- Tak. Puki co i tak nie wiem co z tobą zrobić. Muszę się z tym przespać, może pomysł sam wpadnie mi do głowy. A teraz jedz. Robi się późno, a ja muszę rano wstać do pracy, a to się wiąże z tym, że musisz iść ze mną.- dodała blondynka wpychając do ust kawałek kurczaka.

Milczenie trwało dłuższą chwilę. Słychać było tylko tykanie zegara i samochody przejeżdżające koło domu.

\- Dziękuję, Brendo. Za wszystko.- powiedziała niespodziewanie Alex i wstając z kanapy podeszła do kobiety by móc ją przytulić.

Kilka łez spłynęło po policzku Brendy.

 


End file.
